


Cupcake

by theIndomitableMegnolia



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theIndomitableMegnolia/pseuds/theIndomitableMegnolia
Summary: Two souls stuck, bored, tired....





	Cupcake

God, that wink, and smile, “I have my perks,” He slid the box to me. “Please, help yourself, after a story like that I know you need to replenish.  Hell, it was almost like an entire movie you played out for me.”  He pulled a quarter from his pocket; rolling it smoothly over his knuckles, smoothly, not even looking, “oh I got this,” he pulled out a pink cupcake, “happy birthday, they dont have candles, so just make a wish and you can have it.” he pushed the box my direction. 

“Oh wow, I dunno the last time anyone really remembered my birthday, except my mum and dad." 

"Now, that is a sad commentary, now make a wish, make it a good one.” I closed my eyes, scrinching my entire face, opening them with a giggle.  

He handed me the cupcake, I bowed my head accepting it. “Thank you.” I stopped myself from tearing up.  I fished my debit card out of my pocket, “As with all things, it is always better when shared.” I sliced it in half offering him half.

“I Love the way your world works.” We shared another one of those soul deep looks; I wish I could stop staring at the way his lips parted as he took a bite of the cupcake, at the pink frosting clinging to his top lip; the delicious way his tongue sweeps out collecting the sweetness, the wet seductive sheen it leaves on his mouth before the pad of his thumb wipes it away.  I pushed the back of my fingertip through the little girl pink frosting, bringing the finger to my mouth, the overly sweet strawberry flavor greeting my tongue; I could imagine the flavour of his tongue; I giggled.

“What was that thought? Curiosity goes wild with wonder at that giggle?" 

I shrugged, and lied, "A stupid quote.” I nibbled my beautiful fantasy, keeping it close to my heart. I have to admit that I am addicted to the way he watchs my every move.

“Oh yeah,” he leaned in close, “what quote?”

“Just Tennyson, ‘I am only merry for an hour or two; upon a birthday: if this life of ours, be a good glad thing, why should we make us merry, because a year of it is gone?” I took a liberating breath, “but Hope smiles from the threshold of the year to come, whispering ‘It will be happier;’ and old faces

Press round us, and warm hands close with warm hands,

And thro’ the blood the wine leaps to the brain’ kind of the way I hope things work, but they never do.” I took a drink of my coffee.

“I do wish I could have found some wine for you.” His shoulders beginning to dwarf me, “a fantastic quote, but I doubt thst was the cause of that giggle, happy birthday” his thumb, the same one from his lips, swiping that pink heaven from my lip; my tongue darted out to greet the touch; I heard him suck air between his teeth. I flinched rolling my eyes away from that suddenly heated gaze, that big bad wolf grin. 

I made a frustrated noise, “Sorry.” I fumbled out awkwardly, I busied my hands fidgeting with my cupcake, pinching a piece off nibbling.

“Oh, I hope you are not;” he leaned even closer, “curiosity looks beautiful on you, strong, decisively moving toward what you want.” His voice somehow deeper, closer more intimate; “I have a curiosity of my own, that birthday wish…” he stroked his fantastic lips with those two delicious fingers, “what was it?” He pushed the remainder of his half past those delicious lips.

“Oh no;” I swiped a little frosting, absently shaking my head; he nodded, “nope,” I shook my head furiously, “nope, can’t tell, if you tell it won’t come true.”

“Ah, honey, how many times have you wished and held to that rule?” I chewed my lip, “By that look I would guess all of your life;” I nodded dreading that truth; “I am no one, not even a name, maybe in keeping with your new M.O. you should buck that old trend, I might help it come true.”

Without waiting a beat, I leveled a judging gaze on him, “A million dollars.” I crossed my arms waiting, “so, where is that brass lamp there genie?”

“Woah, hell of a cop out, fine, keep your wish, I wanted to hear more of your world unfold.”

I sat back, disappointed with myself, i chewed the tip of my index finger, frosting flavour lingering. “I am sorry, that was rude; I dunno what got into me, cynacism must be getting to me, it’s just habit I guess.” I sighed, “it’s a stupid wish, but on every star, every birthday candle, every water destined coin, I wish the same sappy stupid wish; I wish for happiness.”

He chuckled, not mocking, “honey, the universe might just be finding that a bit vague,” he ran his hands through his hair, “a little ambiguous. It might need just a bit more detail.”

I laughed, licking cake from my fingers “You think you know the universe better than me, huh?”

He leaned in, “Maybe,” his hand rubbing on the thigh of his jeans, “I’m just saying, if you were a wish granting spirit, details as to what your happiness is might be prudent;” he touched my hand; “let’s just assume that they have granting them this whole time using Mangalas definition of happiness.”

I really laughed, I snerked lightly, “Fine, happiness would be softness, accept…” I trailed off; I dropped my hands to my lap resigned.

He let out a small frustrated noise, “No, what happened there?” He reached out carefully to caress my cheek, “you were just starting, but then… you stopped like you talked yourself out of happiness.”

“Yeah, I suppose I actually did.” I chuckled sadly, “it is hard, it might sound fake, disenchanted, even a little too pat; just that it is like defining delicious.”

“Now, it’s rather perfect that of all the words you choose that morsel, one that has been never far from my mind most of this conversation. Delicious, delicate, from Latin delicia (plural deliciae)” I shivered, staring at him, that big bad wolf grin swallowing his face, “I always bump up against,” his wide shoulders bumped mine perfectly on que as he leaned in taking my hand in a soft caress; “that almost cooperative meaning; a flavoured heaven and sweetly delicate. A delight, an allurement, to charm, to allure, to entice.” He pressed a kiss to my palm; “if you ask me that definition applies to you;” it was no longer a shiver, as if my entire body was vibrating. “If you ask me that was rather easy to define. Now, let’s try happiness.” His play list continuedsupple electro sounds of Moby, Natural Blues. I subconsciously giggled.

He continued caressing my hand, his fingers tracing along my very awake skin. “What brings you, you personally, to the state of being happy?” His eyes bore straight into my soul. “You seem to me one of those even friends would say, 'she struggled to find happiness in her life’, rather unfairly; the truth is you know life is harsh, and you find and treasure the little shining moments that bring,” kissing my palm again, “contentment,” the base of my thumb “pleasure,” punctuating each word with a kiss “joy,” the inside of my wrist “cheerfulness,” he continued up my arm  merriment, gaiety, joy, joviality, glee, blitheness, carefreeness, gladness, delight,“ his voice reverberated along my shoulder, his breath thrilling my skin, "fulfillment” he kissed the spot on my neck that left me boneless, “satisfaction.”

I gasped, my body shivered my neck involuntarily opening for his lips, finally words began to spill from my throat; my voice raspy, foreign, “I am tired of being forgotten, invisible, unknown, unaccepted. I want just a connection, a single human who can see me; a friend, a lover, hell a stranger, who sees me; who will remember me; I know this sounds pathetic, but that is my most honest answer.” I gobbled the last of the cupcake.

“Oh I like that answer, it is not pathetic; those are human needs. I was kind of hoping for some guilty pleasure. I wanted a further look into your world, but I find you even more match the definition of delicious, an alluring strength, with a fragility; sturdy, but delicate,” His face just so earnest, he framed my face with his hands. “I see you,” he kissed my cheek, “and this night will be remembered," 

The next song came up, the supple tones of “Crazy Love” came through the little speaker, oh that ol’ big bad wolf usurped his glorious face, his eyes suggesting so much naughtiness, he wiggled his eyebrows; pulling my cup from my hand with one of his hands, he took a long strong drink of my coffee, set the paper cup on the table.  “Mm, time for that dance darlin’.” He in one smooth motion pulled us both into a standing position, dragging me along his body as close to him as possible; he tucked me close to his warm body, sliding his large hands all the way down my arms. Pulling my wrists to rest on his shoulders; with that same bottonless gaze he slid them back down, along my sides to rest on the curve of my hip; he began to shuffle us, in a simple back and forth motion; I tried to follow, but again, I was awkwardly following his lead. 

“Why, why are you so stiff? How can you be so stiff? Are you scared of me?” I shook my head dreamily. "The relax and follow me.”  Wrapping his legs around mine, pulling me even closer; we became a single entity. “You don’t dance much, do you?” I shook my head, he started swaying, tilting his hips into mine; the center of his body cuddling mine.  His knees bent making the motion look lazy, without effort, “Just follow me, bend your knees; move your hips,” he moved his hands to my hips pressing them into motion. He spoke with his lips pressed to sensitive place on my neck, that deep tone danced on my skin, “A dance, like sex,“ my breath hitched at the word, his chuckle deep, telling so many naughty things, "is just a conversation between two bodies; god, with those words you use as weapons, as armour, come on, darlin, talk to me; tell me what you want.”

Unwittingly my limbs loosened and I followed his instructions, at first gawkishly, but after a while, I felt where he rubbed against me. Soon my body was responding on its own; his chuckle against my ear was delicious. He pushed me in slow circles; all the while singing in my ear. He began kissing the tip my ear, I stiffened, closing my eyes, it was like there was a terminal error in my brain; he quietly sang sweet words to my soul, holding me closely; fiber by fiber I slowly melted, my joints moving; I loved the feel of his slow deliberate steps, our bodies so close, warmth radiating. He kissed down my ear, the words still reverberating on my skin. His lips found that spot where my neck and shoulder connect, singing he laughed as I collapsed against him. I settled into that beautiful dream; I listened to the tip of his tongue tickling the tops of his beautiful teeth, pouring these verses and chorus’ over me. I held on to those words for the pure auditory sweetness and intimacy, oh gods, the pure sound-sex of it. We spun in slow circles.

I felt him pull me close, and I didn’t hesitate, I nestled close against his chest, the shock of emotion made me reel; I followed his motion but had no idea what it was saying; though my soul was talking, mostly blushing, chanting, screaming more, more, more. More.  His arm that was lightly resting around my back, resting just at my waist tightened, not enough to strangle, but comfort; the friction between us was driving me mad. 

'

“Now, look at that.” He laughed pressing his forehead to mine. We made instant contact, the depth of his green eyes had clouded over dark with… “It amazes me,” that rumbling voice ricocheting in his chest reverberated on my cheek. God, I could live eternity in that feeling. “It seems no one cares to notice the storms in your eyes, the silences in your voice; There is a heaviness in your heart. Reality speaks of love and loss sharing the same unmade bed” He kissed the top of my head, "oh, but you know that;” he pulled back looking me in the eyes, with those eyes of his now darker, consuming my very soul; I smiled coyly, my eyes siding shyly away then right back. “You must dream so much more than you sleep.” He sighed, “an alluring strength, with a fragility; sturdy, but delicate,” looking straight into my soul, his single eye brow raised in curiosity. “Now, I have to know,” he caressed my cheek with gentle fingertips, “what is that look?”

I thought about hiding, oh, but the truth won out, “Just a realization,” I dragged the moment out, taking a breath through my teeth, “This” I let the words hang sweetly in the air, enjoying their deliciousness, “is really… very good.”

His laugh echoed through the vast empty space, I watched his whole face shift; worry no longer the overriding emotion, replaced with that heated look, a look I never could name, but this time, it was not just heated, but searing; “oh, but my sweet,” he said those better to see you with eyes delving deep in my soul, “I can be so much better;” his cranberry tongue deliciously suspended as if there was something so sweet on the tip; he wavered, dipped his head, leaning into my body; for a moment he looked about to kiss me properly; he stopped within a breath of my eager lips, “but;” he just seemed to be the one trapped in a seam in his soul. He shook his head lightly, “God, this is me being really very good.” He kissed my forehead, holding me very tight. The song started to end, he chuckled, he leaned in kissing my forehead again, thrilling me body and soul.


End file.
